


I'm Here For You

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fluff, Professor Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N has an anxiety attack in the middle of class and Sam is there to comfort her.





	I'm Here For You

Professor Winchester stood at the front of the room lecturing about mythology. You were staring down at your notebook, trying your hardest to focus on taking notes but you couldn’t. You’d barely been listening to the lecture for the past half hour.

Too much was on your mind. Well, more like everything. And you became even more overwhelmed as you pulled out the assignment that should have been completed for today’s class; you had somehow forgotten to do it.  _ Just fucking great,  _ you thought. Not that it mattered, Professor Winchester—Sam—would let it slide. 

Tears were forming in your eyes, you were shaky with the need to leave. You could feel your heart racing in your chest, and it felt as if you couldn’t breathe.

Grabbing your phone from beside you, you checked the time. Class ended in twenty minutes. You could make it through that. You’d force yourself to. 

Fighting the urge to leave, you lifted your head to look at the board again, your eyes locked with your boyfriend’s. His face softened, and you knew he could see the tears in your eyes. He glanced at the clock, “Why don’t we stop here for today? Class dismissed.”

Once everyone was gone, you grabbed your things and headed down to the front of the room. Sam stared down at you, wordlessly asking  _ what’s wrong? _

You shook your head, unable to find the words to speak. 

“Wanna go to my office and talk about it?” He asked gently. 

You nodded before scurrying out of the classroom, leaving Sam behind. 

Once you were in the safety of Sam’s office you dropped your belongings on the floor and sat on the floor against the wall. Sam walked in shortly later and locked the door behind him. He silently walked over and sat on the floor beside you and pulled you close. That’s when the tears fell.

“What’s wrong, Y/N/N?” He murmured, pressing feathery kisses against your neck. 

“I-I don’t-” You stuttered through your sobs then shook your head.

Sam tightened his hold on you, whispering sweet affirmations of his love in your ear in attempts to soothe you.

“I love you,” you breathed once you had calmed a bit, your voice faltering.

“I love you too. Now, what’s wrong, baby?”

“I don’t know… it just happened. One minute I was fine, well not fine, but I was okay. I mean, sure I was thinking about everything wrong in my life… And then next I was having a mental breakdown or it might have been an anxiety attack. I’m not really sure,” you rambled. 

“Everything will be okay, I’m here for you.” 

“I know you are,” you turned in his arms to look up into his hazel eyes. “Thank you.”

Sam leaned in pressing a kiss to your lips. “I love you,” he said breathlessly before kissing you again.


End file.
